Confessions
by rawrhearts
Summary: Bella Swan is just an average girl that didn't care about her looks. Her best friend's brother, Edward Cullen, was different story. He had the looks, the grades, everything. Both have been best friends since childhood, and Bella's had a crush on him since. Can Bella finally break out of her shy shell and confess her love? Rated M for language and some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. This is M with a brand new story. I've been drabbling with some of my writing, so this is my very first story. I hope you all enjoy. xo

-I have a co-writer with me as well. She sadly doesn't have a FF account, but she does have a Twitter account. Please follow her: **NewYorkStew. **Thanks. :) We will alternate writing after each chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

-Pairings are the same: Bella with Edward, Alice with Jasper, Emmett with Rose, etc. x

-**Summary: Bella Swan is just an average girl that didn't care about her looks. Her best friend's brother, Edward Cullen, was different story. He had the looks, the grades, everything. Both have been best friends since childhood, and Bella's had a crush on him since. Can Bella finally break out of her shy shell and confess her love? Rated M for language and some lemons.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. x

Chapter 1 – Introductions:

**BPOV**:

"Bella!"

I turned around from my locker and saw my best friend, Alice Cullen, running towards me. She was carrying a flier in her hand with a huge grin plastered in her face.

She jumped in my arms just as I was about to close my locker. I set her down gently when she was done hugging me. Her pixie-like hair was sprayed with Victoria Secret perfume, and her spunky personality touched up everything.

"Woah, Alice!" I laughed, "What's up?"

"They accepted it!" she squealed.

"What are you talking about?"

Alice held up a poster that read, "**a Night in Paris: a Forks' High School classy dance orgazined by Alice Cullen. Tickets are only $1.50, buy yours today!**"

I gasped as I held the poster, "That's amazing! How did they accept it?"

Alice smiled, "No one can resist my charms, Bella. I just persuaded them,"

I laughed and closed my locker, "Well you persuaded well,"

Alice linked her arm with mine, "I try,"

We both laughed and walked to our first class of the day: Gym. I was always the clumsiest in that class. I can't even bounce a basketball right!

Just as we we're about to enter, we heard a voice, "Bella! Alice!"

We turned around and my mouth immediately dropped. Edward Cullen was walking towards us with a big smile on his face. His brother, Emmett, was running with him, and his best friend, Jasper, was just walking casually. Alice couldn't contain the blush in her cheeks.

I was still ogling Edward's delicious body when he stood in front of me. His coppery locks were in a disarray, and his black tight shirt fitted his muscles perfectly. I licked my suddenly dry lips when I finally looked up at his face.

His eyes, we're the brightest emerald green I ever saw. It was so bright, so ethereal. My brown eyes got lost in his, as I stared at him. His jaw was so chiseled; like it was carved by angels. His skin, it looked so soft just to look at it.

I wanted to touch it.

"Bella?"

I broke from my daze to find Edward staring at me with a cocky smirk. I couldn't contain the blush that escaped in my cheeks.

"H-hey Edward,"

_Smooth, Bella. You deserve a face palm._

"Hello Bella," he was still smirking.

I blushed even redder.

See, the thing about Edward and I is we have been close friends for a long time. My father, Charlie, the Chief of Police, was good friends with Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen. My mother, Renee, has also known Edward's mom, Esme, for a long time as well. We've been together since we we're little. We all enjoyed each other's company. Edward, when he was younger, always teased me and called me, "Clumsy," or, "Awkward," and from then on, I've gotten used to those two terms.

"So where are you two headed?" Emmett asked jokingly.

Emmett was Edward's older brother. He was the goofball and the jock of his family. He is also protective of his family, especially his siblings. He also treats me as his younger sister, and we both grew fond of each other.

"We're headed to gym class," Alice said.

"Nice. Little Bells is going to slip up again?" Emmett laughed.

"No," I grumbled, "I've learned to keep my distance, okay?"

They all laughed, and I couldn't help by laughing along with them.

"Alice, what's that?"

Emmett looked at the poster in Alice's hand as he grabbed it out from her.

"Emmett! Give that back!" Alice yelled.

He held the poster high on his hand, so Alice couldn't reach it. "Chill out, little sis. I just wanted to read it,"

He opened the poster for Edward and Jasper to see, and they all grinned.

"Congrats, sis! You're dance finally got chosen!" he gave Alice a huge hug.

"Thanks," she nearly stumbled after.

They all laughed.

"I can't wait for this dance!" Emmett practically yelled.

"It's a girly dance, Em. I'm pretty sure it's too girly for you," Edward sighed.

"So?" Emmett put his arms on Alice and I's shoulders, "We can bring our girls. I can bring Rose, Jas can bring Alice, and you can bring Bella,"

I froze.

Me? Going to the dance with Edward? I've died and gone to fucking heaven.

"But, Em," I interjected, "I don't dance."

Emmett laughed and patted my back reassuringly, "Don't worry, B. It's a piece of cake. Edward can teach you, he's a pretty good dancer."

I looked at Edward and I could see the blush hiding in his cheeks.

The bell rung suddenly, making us all jump. The boys carried their backpacks as they said goodbye.

"See you girls later," Emmett said, hugging us one more time.

Jasper nodded at me, then stared at Alice. He touched her cheek slowly, then walked away; leaving a dazed Alice.

As I grabbed my backpack from the floor I felt a pair of lips at my ear, "I'll see you later, I can't wait for you to come over,"

I turned around and saw Edward kiss my ear quickly then left with the same smirk. My blush was still showable as Alice walked us to Gym.

I touched my ear slowly, then immediately giggled. I felt a bit of wetness in my ear, too. I touched it, then I gasped.

I didn't realize Edward had licked my ear too.

**A/N: How was that for a first story? So sorry if this chapter was too short, the next chapter won't disappoint. x **

**A/N: the next chapter will be written by my good friend, Joan, aka NewYorkStew on Twitter. Thanks. x -M**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! 4 reviews! Thank you guys so much, we really appreciate it! **

**A/N: So my lovely friend, Joan, wrote this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight. **_**The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. x **

Chapter 2: (written by Joan)

He licked my ear… He can be so romantic and erotic at the same time. I cracked a smile.

Then I realized that Alice was waiting for me. She didn't know how I feel about Edward but it was not hard to understand.

She literally dragged me to the locker room. Everyone was ready for class so we hurried to change our clothes. I couldn't stop smiling because I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was thinking about dirty things but Alice suddenly punched my arm.

"Why are you smiling? We are late for the class. Coach is going to kill us!"

We rushed and joined the class. Then we heard the coach yelling at us.

"Hey! You and you. 50 push-ups. Now! "

Alice's jaw dropped then she whispered, "Is he trying to kill us? 50 push-ups! Jesus Christ,"

We stopped talking and started doing push-ups. Alice had strong and muscular arms. She was complaining about the push-ups but it was just so easy for her. I was weak compared to her. I continued doing push-ups.

At the 20th push-up I got bored and looked at what people were doing. I saw Edward talking to Emmett. I stared at Edward and his beautiful face caught my eyes again.. He was so gorgeous. Seeing him refreshed my feelings. Then suddenly, he took his shirt off. His body was sweaty.

He's probably the hottest guy I've ever seen… Every move he made mesmerized me once again. He slowly turned his head and caught me looking at him. I was drooling, literally. The smile on his face disappeared. I panicked when he glared at me. What was wrong? Was it my face?

Alice took a deep breath and stretched her arms as she finished her push-ups.

"Bella, I'm going to the bathroom. I think my period is on the way. "

I took a deep breath and let myself down on floor. I was done with the push-ups too. Actually I didn't know if I was done or not. Edward totally confused me with his muscular body and beautiful face.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

She put her hand on her belly and moaned in pain, "No, I'll be fine. You should stay here."

I nodded and stood up as Alice left.

Edward glared at me. Instead of glaring back, I smiled at him. He smirked and came to talk to me with his lovely smile.

"Fucking coach, he always does that. But making girls do 50 push-ups is just insane."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back warmly.

"Yeah. It's not good. Look at my palms, there all red and sweaty."

I cracked a smile, "It's not as bad as my arms, they literally feel like jello-"

He looked like he was not listening to me. Instead, he looked into my eyes and touched my cheek softly, then he grabbed my waist and kissed the corner of my lips.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Bella. And the most beautiful lips. I'd like to- "

The bell rung suddenly, making everyone leave the class. Emmett yelled.

"Yo Edward! Are you coming?"

"I'll find you, You can go." Edward answered.

Emmett waved at us and left the gymnasium. Edward looked back at me. He had this horny look in his eyes. I was scared but I wanted him to kiss me that moment.

Instead, he leaned to kiss my cheek.

"Bye Bella. See you after school."

I was disappointed. I wanted to hear the end of his sentence. My heartbeat went crazy when he kissed me. I shook my head, removing the thought. I mean, who am I kidding? A guy like that with a girl like me?

That was just impossible. I did the walk of shame while going to the locker room. Then I found Alice changing her clothes slowly. I walked fast to talk to her.

"Are you ok now?" I asked as I changed with her.

"Yes, I am incredibly fine right now. I was just thinking about something."

I asked her what she was thinking about. But I she didn't answer. Then I immediately knew.

"Is it about Jas?"

She sighed and looked down, "Yes. I like him a lot. I wish I could ask him out but I don't have the balls, Bella. What should I do?"

I stared at the floor then back at her.

"Maybe you should ask Rose about this. My love life is shit and confusing. I don't want to confuse you."

She smiled shyly, "If you say so…"

I smiled back as she waited for me to change my clothes. Then we hurried to Chemistry class.

Hours were not passing. I wasn't listening to the teacher. I just wanted to see Edward after school. At lunch, I went to cafeteria with Alice. My eyes looked for him.

Alice looked at me curiously.

"Are you looking for Edward?"

"No, I'm not. I was just looking around."

Alice smirked, "Don't lie to me. You're crazy for him, aren't you? "

"I'm not! I'm not..." I nearly yelled, "he's just a good friend. I just wanted to talk to him."

Alice laughed, "Okay, if you say so."

I drank the remains of my orange juice as Alice continued to eat her salad. Then we left the cafeteria.

I literally slept during class. My teachers weren't mad about it, and I was glad. I didn't want to get disturbed by anyone. I continued sleeping.

Then I heard Mr. Berty's voice.

"Bella, wake up. School is out."

I gasped. School was out and I was still sleeping in the hard-tiled lab table.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Berty. I couldn't sleep well last night. It won't happen again."

He sighed, "It's ok, but next time, I don't want to see you sleeping in my class again young lady."

I nodded, "Yes, Mr. Berty."

I grabbed my coat, books, and bag then left the school building.

I threw myself in the parking lot. I looked around to see Edward. I couldn't see anybody I knew. Then I saw them driving their car home.

I wish I wasn't asleep. I was a fucking fool. I slowly walked home in the rain, thinking about Edward like always.

When I got home, I threw my bag away, then went upstairs to change out of my soaking wet clothes. I put my pajamas on after I showered. I felt sleepy, so I got to bed for some sleep.

I woke up when my phone started to ring. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. It was 2 a.m.

"God, it's 2 a.m. What kind of a dick would call me at 2 fuck- "

I looked at the number and gasped.

It was Edward.

**A/N: How was that chapter? :) Again, my lovely friend Joan wrote this chapter, you can follow her on Twitter.**

**A/N: Thoughts? Leave a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 5 reviews. I am utterly speechless. Thank you so much. :) Your reviews mean everything to us!**

**A/N: So you left off with a little cliff-hanger, but trust me, this chapter will surprise you. ;) Enjoy! ~M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight. **_**The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. x **

Chapter 3:

Shit. Why was Edward calling me this late?

My heart was beating so fast, and my legs were shaking. _What could Edward possibly want?_

Hesitantly, I held the phone up my ear, "H-hello?"

"Bella?" I heard him ask.

"Hey, Edward," I said, shyly.

I heard him laugh softly, "Hey. So I'm so sorry I called you this late, but I needed to ask you something,"

_Shoot. _"No, it's fine, I was awake anyway. What do you need?"

I could hear the amusement in his voice, "I can't sleep, so I need some sleeping tips."

_That little fucker._

I assumed he wanted to tell me something about _me,_ but instead he needed some sleeping tips?

"Um, okay, I guess I could help you. How long have you been awake?"

He chuckled, "Since 9,"

_Wow. _"You've been awake since 9 last night? What were you even doing?"

I could hear the sharp intake of breath from him, "Nothing in particular,"

_I don't believe him._

That one intake of breath he did, it didn't sound like anything. It sounded like, a _pleasure _breath.

"Okay," I said slowly, "I think you should just listen to some soft music, or read a book. That's what I usually do."

Edward chuckled, "I'll try. Thank you, Dr. Bella,"

I couldn't help but blush, "You're w-welcome, Edward,"

I suddenly felt very tired and yawn involuntarily.

Edward sighed, "I'm keeping you from sleeping, I apologize."

"No, no. It's fine," I yawned again, "I'm not that tired anymore."

"Isabella," he said sternly, "You should sleep,"

I nearly fainted when he called me "Isabella," It sounded so hot.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry," I could hear him yawn as well, "I'm getting tired too,"

"Okay," I said, pulling the covers over me, my phone still in my ear, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward,"

"Goodnight, Isabella," he said.

I hung up the phone with a small smile in my face. I felt so comfortable talking to Edward, and he felt so comfortable talking to me. I only wish I had the confidence to tell him how I feel.

"What happened to you, yesterday?" Alice asked as we were heading to our first class.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were smiling like you saw Justin Timberlake without a shirt yesterday. And you were blushing!"

I chuckled, "It's nothing, Alice. Really."

Alice clicked her tongue, "That doesn't sound like anything missy. Were you and Edward talking yesterday?"

I sighed, "Yes, we did. I don't know, Alice. I really like him, but I'm scared he doesn't like me back."

Alice sighed as well, then she suddenly grabbed my shoulders, "Honey, you have nothing to worry about. Edward is a smooth dude. He would like you no matter what."

I smiled, "Thank you, you always know how to make a girl feel okay,"

She laughed then hugged me, "I'm a girl, Bella. What else?"

I laughed along with her as we walked to History class.

As we went inside the class, everyone was already in their seats, just talking. Alice and I separated and sat on our assigned seats.

The class went by long. Our teacher, Mr. Fitz, was lecturing us again. I was so bored at my desk so I started to draw. My handwriting wasn't the best, but I always drew interesting pictures.

Edward then flew into my mind, as usual. My blush was starting to appear, so I put my hand in my cheek. I started writing words like, "Bella + Edward," or, "Edward, my Sexy God," I bit my lip at the thought.

Soon, the bell rang. I grabbed all my belongings and stuffed them into my backpack. I walked with Alice out of the classroom when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Bella,"

I turned around and there was my sexy God in the flesh. He had a white t-shirt that looked tight on him, but it looked incredibly hot as well. His Levi jeans hung low on his hips, exposing a bit of skin, and his hair was messed up, but so sexy.

_Man, is it getting hot in here?_

"Hey Edward," I nearly squeaked.

He laughed his Adonis-like laugh then winked.

I literally had to grab Alice's had for support. But she shrugged it out of the way, then looked at the both of us.

"Well, I see you two are having a moment, so I should go," she smiled ruefully at me then walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Edward looked at me curiously, "Well, that was weird," he said.

I nodded, still staring at his face. Seriously, his face is just so perfect. His lips looked delicious enough to kiss. Oh God.

"So, Bella, I wanted to ask you something," he said suddenly.

I looked at him with wide eyes. He wanted to ask me something? I had a bad feeling about this. I hope it wasn't about last night.

He looked at my wide eyes, then immediately assumed what I was thinking, "Oh no! It's nothing bad, I promise,"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Go for it," I nearly whispered.

He took a deep breath, "I don't know how to say this, but, Bella, I want to… want to… _see _you. Not just as a best friend. I think you're very pretty, and when we talked last night… I _felt _something, like this connection,"

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. I couldn't believe what he was saying, could it be…?

He grabbed my shoulders gently then looked at me straight in the eye, "What I'm trying to say is, Bella, I like you. I have for a long time now. Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

**A/N: How was that? :D I wanted Edward to finally tell Bella how he feels, because I have some ideas for future chapters. ;) **

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More lemons and lovey-dovey Edward and Bella in the future. ~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! It's M here. We're so sorry we couldn't update this story earlier for you all, I was on vacation for a couple of days but now I'm here. :) We're sorry to keep you waiting!**

**A/N: There is some "touchy" Edward later on, so stay tuned. ;)**

**A/N: On with it!**

Chapter 4:

I shivered. The moment I was looking for finally came. My heart was beating so fast. _He actually likes me…_

"Excuse me?" my voice was shaky and I was anxious.

Edward looked worried and panicked. He took a deep breath and tried to walk away but I didn't let him go.

"Where are you going?" I wanted to hear the end of his sentence. "Edward?" I caught up with him, "What was it you were going to say?"

He stared into my eyes and smiled warmly while taking my hand.

"You and I are going out for a dinner tonight. What do you say?" his smile turned into a smirk.

I was so lost in my thoughts. _Did he just ask me out? _Oh my fucking god! This can't be happening. I've been waiting for this day for so long. _What will I wear? God, he is just so perfect._

_Focus, Bella._

I looked up and saw him still staring at me intently then I realized _I forgot to answer his question._

He softly grabbed my waist and pulled my body to his.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, worry hinting his tone.

I shivered involuntarily. _He's so close…_

"Yes, I am. Sorry about that," I said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He nodded and raised his eyebrows. He was waiting for my answer, obviously.

"Yes, we can go out for a dinner," I smiled, _why am I so giddy today? _"Do I need to wear anything special?"

He laughed. "So you are asking me what you want to wear? You can wear whatever you want. I'm sure you'll look mesmerizing as always."

I couldn't keep the blush that escaped my cheeks again.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

_Oh no, girl. Is that your hands rubbing on me? _

_Fuck! I didn't realize that wasn't my ringtone. _

I blushed and answered the call. It was Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

I turned around and saw Edward laughing so hard.

"I'm waiting for you two at the parking lot. And you'll tell EVERYTHING." she said playfully, her voice excited.

"Okay, I will. I have to go now. We'll be there as soon as possible." I almost pleaded.

I turned to Edward again. He was still laughing and I was getting lost in his glamorous smile.

"Why are you laughing?" I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

He tried to calm himself and opened his beautiful lips to talk.

"It's just you're ringtone. So you are into horny Justin Timberlake songs?"

Oh, pinpoint. I laughed again.

"So you know that song? I'm impressed." I laughed.

He laughed again, "Yeah, I listen to him. Especially What Goes Around Comes Around. Lyrics are beautiful but they don't mean anything to me. And I hope they don't."

I wondered about the lyrics. I was going to read them when I get back home.

"I've never heard of that song. I'll listen to it. And the one who's calling was Alice. She said she was waiting for us at the parking lot. We should hurry." I smiled.

He chuckled.

"If you say so, ma'am," he said, tipping his fake hat.

We laughed rushed to the parking lot and saw Alice, who was waiting for us.

"Hey Alice." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Bella. I'll drive you home today. Jasper, Rose and Emmett left early. It's just me, you and Edward."

Edward came closer to me and looked at Alice.

"Can you drive the car, Ali? I want to talk to Bella in the back seat."

A warm shiver spread to my whole body.

_What was he going to say or do? Is he going to make a move on me? _

He walked to the car and jumped in the backseat while I was turning still outside, completely frozen in pleasure.

Alice clapped her hands while jumping.

"I promise I won't look back!" She pulled my arm and dragged me to the car.

I was sitting in the back seat with Edward. He suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled my body to his.

My hand was on his stone-like chest.

He kissed my cheek, his breath still lingering.

"You don't know how much I want you." his voice was sexually arousing me.

He put his hand on my knee. He was stroking my legs. Then he grabbed my ass and pinched it.

I was out of control but I was trying hard not to moan. _Edward has magic hands. _

His breath, intoxicated my every senses. My eyes drifted close as Alice continued to ramble on and on. At the moment, I simply forgot about everything.

Edward's mouth moved to my neck and lingered there. I bit my lip even harder. _Oh god, Edward... _

His left hand delved into my left breast as his index finger circled it ever-so-gently. _I can't believe he was doing this in the car! _My panties were starting to get soaked.

His right hand started to wonder under my body, and into the front of my jeans. My eyes wandered in the back of my head.

I was about to lost it when his hand touched _there._

He touched my womanhood.

I fucking screamed and Alice stopped the car.

**A/N: How was that? :D Did you like handsy Edward? **

**A/N: This part of the chapter was written by my good friend, Joan, once again. BIG hugs to her.**

**Any ideas on what I should add to the next chapter? :) The first date will come before any of the "hot" lemons. ;) just so you know!**

**Next update: I will start on some today, but will post in maybe 2 days prior. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 14 reviews? Wow you guys are amazing! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. x **

Chapter 5: the Date: Part 1

_Last time…_

_He touched my womanhood._

_I fucking screamed and Alice stopped the car._

"What happened?" Alice nearly shrieked.

I was panting, like literally. My head was still sweating, and my hands were shaking.

_Edward fucking Cullen went down on me in the car. And I liked it._

"It's nothing, Alice," Edward grumbled, caressing my backside.

My eyes zeroed on the smirk in his face. _Little bastard._

"If it's nothing, then why is Bella all red?" Alice asked.

I touched my cheek, sure enough, I was burning up and sweating like a pig.

"It's just…_hot _in here," I grumbled, hiding my head in Edward's chest.

I heard Alice tsk in disapproval then started the car.

Edward continued to stroke my hair and whisper reassurances in my ear, then he whispered, "I can't wait for our date tomorrow night,"

I smiled, and kissed his cheek, "I can't wait either,"

"Here, try this on," Alice suggested.

We were currently in Alice's room, raging through her closet. It was walk-in, and it was full of dresses. I didn't want to wear a dress, but Alice literally begged me to wear one, since it was Edward and I's first date.

_Date._

I couldn't stop the smile that escaped my lips. Edward and I were finally going to have our first date, and it will be perfect. He called and told me he would pick me up and we would eat at a restaurant called _La Bella Italia. _It sounded so beautiful.

I looked at the dress, "What is this?" I nearly shrieked.

It was a low-cut black dress, and it was pretty small. The cleavage area was very tight, making my breasts look huge. The straps were very thin, too.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

I looked at myself in the mirror, "No, I like it. It's just…why is it so, _small?_"

Alice came up behind me and tied the strings in the back, "Sweetie, it's just the style. Edward will flip out once he sees you,"

I blushed. The thought of Edward's reaction once he sees me is just fucking exciting.

"Alright," Alice announced, taking my hand, "Now it's time to get you in makeup!"

I groaned. _This _should be exciting.

"Bella! Edward is here!"

I took a deep breath and fixed the last touches in my hair. Alice refused to let me see my new look, so I tried my best not to look at the mirror, or Alice will slap me.

"Coming!" I yelled, grabbing my black shoulder bag.

I ran downstairs when I heard the front door open. I hid behind the wall and closed my eyes briefly. _Edward is here, Edward is here… _I thought. My hands started sweating, and I bit my lip. _Calm the fuck down, Swan._

I finally walked from the wall and saw Alice and Edward sitting in the living room. Edward looked fuckhot in a black suit. He was carrying a rose, which I assumed was for me.

_Oh god, Swan. Breathe._

"Ahem," I cleared my throat to get their attention.

Both pairs of eyes looked at me and the reaction I was waiting for was Edward's.

His eyes went wide, and his mouth was open in amazement. I couldn't contain the blush that escaped my cheeks. I shifted my feet nervously.

Edward came up beside me, and took my hand, "Wow, Bella… You look, amazing, I'm speechless,"

I kissed him swiftly on the cheek, "Thank you, and you look…so handsome,"

Edward grinned, "Thank you, beautiful," he pulled something from behind him, the rose, and handed it to me, "For you, beautiful,"

I held the rose and sniffed it. It smelled so beautiful. _Edward is beautiful._

"Thank you," I smiled, "It's beautiful,"

He took the rose from me, and placed it behind my ear, "Just like you,"

_Dying. He is just too cute._

"Alice," I called, "May I look in the mirror now?"

Alice nearly smirked at me, and held me a face mirror, "See for yourself,"

I looked in the mirror and gasped.

I looked…_beautiful. _My hair was in loose curls, and my makeup was so light. Alice had put light purple eyeshadow in my eyes, and light pink lip gloss. The dress, the one I felt self-conscious about, looked more amazing on me with the makeup on.

_I looked different. I don't look like me._

_I loved it._

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice smiled.

I gave her the mirror and hugged her, "I look amazing. Thank you so much, Alice,"

Alice chuckled, "You're welcome. Now, go on you lovebirds!"

We both laughed then Edward took my hand in his, "Ready to go?"

I looked at him and kissed his cheek once more, "I'm ready,"

We practically ran to his car when I heard Alice yell, "Have fun you two!"

I smiled to myself, and gripped Edward's hand tighter.

_Have fun indeed._

**A/N: So sorry I didn't post the actual date in this chapter. I just had so many ideas running through my mind when writing this. This is Part 1 of the date. Part 2 will be in the next chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They keep us going! **

**Next Update: 2 days. Thank you for the waiting!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! xoxo**

Chapter 6: the Date: Part 2:

We arrived at _La Bella Italia _a few moments later. It was a small, local place, I haven't heard of or visited until now.

He opened the door for me, smiled, and gestured for me to walk first.

_Oh God that smile._

A warm blush spread across my cheeks as I sat down in the small booth. Edward sat across from me, the same smile plastered on his face.

A waitress by the name of Kate greeted us, "Welcome to _La Bella Italia, _I'm Kate and I will be your server today, can I start you off with something to drink?"

Edward looked at me curiously, "I'll just have some water, thank you,"

"And you, miss?" Kate asked.

"I'll have a Coke, thank you," I replied.

Kate then handed us the menus and then walked away.

I looked at the menu curiously and scanned through the choices. So many good choices, but _damn! _They were expensive.

Edward and I looked through the menus in silence when Kate walked back to us.

"Are you both ready to order?" she asked.

Edward looked at me from his menu, "Bella?"

I quickly picked out the cheapest food, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please,"

"And you, sir?" she asked Edward.

"I'll just have what my girl is having, please," he smiled.

_My girl._

My stomach was in knots when he mentioned I was his girl. The smile in my face couldn't stop escaping, and neither can my blush.

"Your orders will be done shortly," she said.

As soon as Kate walked away, Edward took my hand.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yes, I am. This place is perfect Edward. But it's so expensive,"

Edward chuckled and brought my hands to his lips, "Anything for my girl,"

I giggled and blushed again.

Kate brought the food then, and set it down on the table, "Enjoy your meal,"

She walked away unexpectedly, so I assumed it was for privacy reasons.

"What was that about?" I asked, as I took a piece of my ravioli.

But Edward didn't answer. Instead, his face was looking straight at my mouth.

_Holy fuck._

I took another piece of my ravioli and this time, I let my tongue swirl around it. He kept licking his lips, and his hands were clenched under the table. I could tell; he looked like he was straining.

I smirked to myself, _this should be fun._

I let my tongue circle the piece of ravioli before plucking it in my mouth. I closed my eyes in content and let out a moan. _That was good._

I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me with wide eyes, his jaw opened.

_Yup, he most definitely liked it._

We kept eating our meal in silence. My ravioli was almost done, and I kept teasing Edward as well. I can hear his foot tapping in the hardwood floor, and the tablecloth being pulled in his fingers.

Once we were done, Edward unexpectedly shot up from the booth and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clearly confused.

He dragged me to the entrance and paid for our meal quickly. My hand was still be gripped by his when I saw what was really happened.

_Edward was turned on._

Like, no joke, he had a prominent bulge in his pants that was about to burst. My mouth formed into an 'O'.

"Thank you, and please come again," the girl replied, waving at us.

Edward practically ran to the car, and as soon as we were inside, he closed and locked all the doors.

"Edward? What-"

He took my waist by surprise and crushed his lips to mine. They were hungry, primal, and raw. It was obvious he was turned on by my little "show" I did back at the booth.

"Oh god, Edward," I closed my eyes.

He trailed his lips over to my neck, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. My hands were tangled in his brow locks, and his hands were locked in my waist.

"Isabella," he murmured.

_Never, had I been so turned on by my full name._

His hands started roaming up my shirt and caressing my skin. I bit my lip and stifled a moan again; because we were in a car.

"I want you," I sighed, tightening my grip on his hair.

"Not tonight," he murmured, kissing my neck.

I groaned and licked my dry lips. We were still fully-clothed in the car. I wanted to rip the clothes right off his body.

_Woah there._

Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw a family of two leaving the restaurant. The father was carrying his little girl on his back, and the mother was holding her son's hand.

"Edward," I stifled a moan, "We have to stop, there's a family-"

His lips were wet, and suckling on my bare chest now, "I don't fucking care,"

_Holy fuck._

I was so completely turned on by this guy. He made my body sing for him. Desire and lust swept through me.

Suddenly, I heard a giggle.

I turned around and saw the family walking towards our car. _Our _car in which Edward and I were making out in.

"Shit, Edward," I started to sit up.

But Edward held me firmly in place. His lips started suckling on the lace fabric of my bra, and I didn't even know he pulled my dress down and exposed my tits.

"Mmmm," he murmured, and continued licking.

I heard the family get closer and I couldn't contain the panic attack that swept through me.

"Edward, please, stop," I whispered.

He looked at me for a moment, then sighed.

He stood back up and straightened his outfit, avoiding my gaze.

"Edward?" I asked, touching his face, "Look at me,"

He looked at me for a moment and gazed in my eyes. They were so deep green.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Edward sighed again, and put the key in ignition, "I'm fine, don't worry about it,"

I sighed too, and pushed my dress back up. I turned around and saw the family entering the car next to us. The father, who was in the driver side, looked at us expectedly, and went inside.

"Did you not enjoy it?"

I turned towards him. His eyes were casted down, and a small frown was in his face. I instantly felt bad.

_He thought I didn't enjoy it._

"Edward," I said, leaning over and placing my forehead on his, "What we just did…It was amazing. I loved every single moment of it,"

He looked at me, "You did?"

I nodded, "I did. What made you think I didn't enjoy it?"

He sighed, "Because you told me to stop,"

I chuckled a little bit, "Edward, you were sucking my tits with my dress down when a family was coming towards us. I didn't want us to get caught,"

Edward looked at me for a moment, then laughed.

"Well you could've just said so!"

I smacked his arm playfully, "I did, you smartass!"

We laughed again for a little while longer and sighed.

"Bella?"

I looked at him, and he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I really had fun tonight,"

I couldn't help but smile back, my hands tracing his face, "I had fun too,"

He smiled then kissed me. This kiss, I felt _loved. _I felt some sort of devotion in this kiss.

We pulled away and Edward drove us off.

It was a night to remember.

**A/N: How was that? Did you like the little lemon in this chapter? :D**

**A/N: This chapter was written by my other good friend, Becca, aka l0vingyou on Fanfiction. Go check out her stories!**

**A/N: thanks for reading! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! I hope you guys liked that little lemon in the last chapter c:**

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT:**** I go back to school next week on Wednesday, so there is a possibility I will not update the story often since I will be so busy. I am telling you beforehand so I don't want to worry you guys!**

**I will try my best to update frequently. xo**

Chapter 7:

"Bella! Hello?!"

I shook my head and looked up at the voice. Alice was staring down at me; her expression livid.

"Huh?" I asked, clearly unsure.

She sat down next to me on the bench, "So? Tell me how the date went!"

I chuckled, "It was…amazing. Edward is the sweetest guy I have ever met. He took me out to this restaurant and it was, ah, it was amazing,"

Alice hugged me, "I'm glad you had fun, sweetie. Cause if you didn't, I would kick my brothers' ass."

We laughed then the first bell rang. We picked up our backpacks then left the courtyard.

"So, Alice," I asked as we stopped at our lockers, "how is the planning coming along?"

She groaned and slammed her locker a little forceful, "It's going terrible. The dance is in a few days and I still haven't bought the decorations!"

I shut my locker as we walked to our first class, "Don't worry. I'm sure you will get them soon!"

Alice sighed, "I hope. Unless…" she turned to me, "you can help me plan it?"

_Not this again. _

"Alice," I turned to her, "I thought we already established I was already _going _to the dance. Not _planning _it. We've been through this already."

She frowned, "It's fine. I'll just sit in my room…alone. With no one to talk to… Just me, and a clipboard…"

I groaned, I already know where this is going.

"Fine," I rubbed my temple, "I'll help you."

Her mood instantly changed and was immediately happy, "Thank you Bella!" she hugged me.

I couldn't help but hug her back, "No problem, Alice,"

* * *

"Hey, you,"

I turned around. Edward was smirking at me in a sexy way. He wore a black shirt and another pair of Levi jeans.

_Damn, why is he always hot?_

"H-hey," I stuttered.

_Facepalm._

Edward chuckled. We were currently outside in the parking lot. School was already over and the lot was clearing out. Our cars were parked in a far corner in the school; almost secluded.

"So, Edward-"

But I never got to finish. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with a lustful gaze. My cheeks were burning up as I looked back down; tugging on my skirt I was wearing.

I was suddenly being held in the waist and lips crushed into mine. I moaned instantly and cradled his face in my hands. _So soft._

He picked me up and my legs went around his waist. His lips trailed from my neck to my chest. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I instantly realized we were still in the school parking lot.

"Edward," I groaned, "We have to, _ahh, _we have to stop,"

I heard him groan and shake his head in response.

I looked around the lot and saw the area was clear. I bit my lip and extricated myself from him.

He looked rejected. "Bella? What-"

I put two fingers against his lips, "Not a word,"

I reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. I jingled them in my fingers and winked at him. He looked at me with wide eyes then smirked.

_Now we're talking._

He kissed me passionately again, and he opened the car door for me.

"My place or yours?" I asked breathlessly.

He turned the key in ignition, and winked at me, "Yours,"

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is short! I promise I will make the other ones longer, I just had writers block, lol.**

**A/N: Again, I will not be able to update this story often. I will try my best though. xo**

**Thanks for reading! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back. :) So far, school is taking up most of my time, which sucks. It's the weekend, so I decided I'll update my story during the weekends. :)**

**A/N: I am very sorry I left you in a drought for so long! I promise I will make it up to you all. xo**

**This chapter will NOT disappoint, I promise you. x**

Chapter 8:

The drive to my house was quiet. My heart kept pounding inside my chest. _Are we really doing this? This can't be happening!_

We arrived in my driveway so fast; it looked like a blur. I felt Edward's hand creeping up in my thigh… I bit my lip.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked, his breath fanning across my face.

_Say yes! YES!_

Suddenly, my brain had other ideas. I turned my head towards his and kissed him fiercely.

Edward was unresponsive at first; but then he moved. His lips were hot against mine. My mouth opened hesitantly; my tongue searching for his. Our tongues danced in a battle when I had found out he won.

"Bella," he groaned, "Let's go inside,"

It took a hell lot more of kissing to convince me. I finally nodded.

His lips left mine as he walked to my side of the door. I took his hand carefully when he suddenly had me pressed up against the door.

"Fuck," he groaned.

His mouth left trails along my neck and I couldn't help the small groan that escaped me. My hands tangled in his hair and his grip on me tightened.

"God," I moaned.

He picked me up by my ass as he walked towards the door. Our hands were still tangled while he fumbled with the key I gave him. The door finally opened and I broke away from him.

"My room," I nearly gasped.

He nodded and kissed me again. Tongues, lips, teeth all clashed together in one fierce battle. His saliva, dripped down in my mouth while we kissed. It was _hot, _I swallowed every fucking drop.

Once we made it to the room, he closed it with his foot. I felt the bed behind me as I continued to grope his muscles.

Edward groaned and sucked on my neck again while I tried to take off his shirt.

"Off," I whispered.

He pulled back and removed his shirt with one hand. I licked my lips in anticipation when he dove into me again.

"Edward," I nearly moaned.

He looked at me; his eyes full of lust.

"Bella," he whispered.

I reached up and stroked his face. His features mesmerized me. I couldn't help but smile when I realized this man was mine.

_Mine, all mine. No one can take him from me._

"We should slow down," he responded gruffly.

"Why?" I panted, shrugging off my shirt.

He removed it swiftly and threw it on the floor. I was still underneath him, and he was still on top of me. His chest sculpted for my pleasure.

"I want your first time to be special," he responded softly. "I don't want to go down on you on our first date,"

I couldn't help the little tear that escaped me. He wanted it to be _special. _He wanted me to be ready.

"But I am ready," I interjected, sitting down in front of him.

Edward pulled me to his chest, my face underneath is chin, "I know, I know. I just wanted everything to be perfect,"

I smiled a tearful smile under his chin. This man was too perfect.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" I asked, admiring his sculpted chest.

Edward flashed me a cheeky grin, "Well, I do have to take a shower…"

In a flash, I was already running to the bathroom, "Need some company?"

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I think I do,"

I giggled and shrugged out of his arms, undressing myself, "Well, then catch up Cullen!"

I heard him laugh behind me, "Stop wiggling your ass in front of me, women!"

I turned around and winked at him over my shoulder, "No promises!"

**A/N: What do you all think? I'm sorry this chapter was shorter!**

**A/N: For those of you asking: Why didn't Edward and Bella have sex? Well, I wanted Edward and Bella's first time to be special. Sure, I will add some chapters when they will fuck and do all that sort of stuff, but I want to have a time where Edward and Bella make love in a special, romantic sort of way, you know? That way Edward can cherish and say sweet things to Bella.**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for the fic drought. School's been taking up my time and I've been so busy. I will **_**try **_**to write more now when I have spare time. **

**You may follow me on Twitter BonjourStew! **

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! xo**


End file.
